Ozone generators have been utilized for many years in scientific and purification operations. Ozone is typically generated by an electrical spark discharge or by high intensity ultra-violet lighting. Spark discharge apparatus is not adaptable to continuous operations and therefore they have not found wide spread usage outside of the scientific application.
Ultra-violet ozone generators have been found to be suitable for some purposes. However, the lamps must be regularly replaced and the apparatus housing the ultra-violet lamps must provide access to the lamps for such replacement. The lamps are relatively fragile and bulky requiring a large housing and mounting to protect them and to provide for the flow of air there around. In consequence, ultra-violet ozone generators are excessively expensive for some applications.
It has also been proposed that ozone be generated by corona discharge. However, no practical device has been developed whereby the corona discharge process can be utilized in an economically practical system.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a corona discharge ozone generator that is simple in construction and produces a moderate concentration of ozone in a continuous operation. Such a device is particularly desirable where it may be efficiently assembled and where it is sturdy and maintenance free in use.